I Was Just Saying
by TheyCallMeDanger
Summary: Reader is overcome by a demon who wants the Winchesters dead. Will she be stopped or will it end badly for the both of them?
_**Written as a request! I do not own any rights to Supernatural :)**_

Demons tasted like sulfur. The stench of rotten eggs triggering your gag reflex even as you tried not to swallow the black mist that permeated the room. It didn't matter, it shoved it's way past the back of your throat and filled your lungs. You tried to fight it, but it overpowered you, laughing inside your head, buckling to your knees through the pain of what felt like claws dragging across the back of your skull.

Slowly it was like you were falling down a well, you could see the opening to the world growing smaller, as you fell farther. In the hands of the darkness, you were held into place, your arm outstretched to make a feeble grab to save yourself, but there was no saving you. You were caught in the throes of the enemy and you knew the only people that could save you hadn't even known you were here.

Knowing that the thing that had you was feeding off your thoughts, you tried to draw a blank, but the panic proved to be too much. You couldn't catch the thoughts of yourself casually telling Dean, who was hunched over his father's journal in the shabby hotel room, with it's awful maroon curtains, that you would be back after you hit the library for a little research. He had waved you away with a distracted " Be careful." and you had been on your way.

They had taught you how to be a proficient enough hunter, but that's not where your expertise lay. You were a medium by trade, and even though Dean had been reluctant to bringing you along, he had relented. You'd like to think that you proved to be a good asset to the team, offering you services willingly. Ever since the day two Kansan boys had walked through your doors, asking for your help on a case, dressed in their flannels…you'd been sold. It was more than a gut instinct to go with them, it was a soul calling.

Like a symbiotic creature, you could feel the thing inside you feed off the little thoughts that were going through. You tried to hold them in, but the pressure felt like you were going to explode. You knew that the demon saw all your longing stares towards Dean, how something as simple as puppy love had turned into such a strong admiration, respect, and pure unadulterated love.

" We were going to kill the Winchesters anyway, but watching you suffer while we kill the one you love? A two-for-one." the noise it made sounded less like laughter and more like nails grating on a chalkboard. Fear filled what little of you that you had left. You were aware of your surroundings, and every move of your body, but you weren't able to control it. Your feet seemed like miles away as you walked out of the library, your hands appeared like foreign objects before you, grasping the hotel door open.

" You're back early, did you find what you were looking for?" Dean asked from over the 40 he was nursing, nose still furrowed in the journal.

" No, it was a bust." It was your voice, but you had never uttered the words. Dean looked up at you, green eyes passing over you like they did a hundred times over. You willed him to see you, to set you free of the ties that had bound you.

" Dean help me please." you all but screamed…but nothing. All you could hear was the echoes of your own voice toppling back at you.

" Silly meat bag. You think you're stronger than I? You think that someone's going to help you? I'm going to kill him and then take his body and torture you with it. You just wait your turn."

You had let them down. All this time you had been so careful and all it took was one time…in the wrong place at the wrong time and you alone would be the downfall of the Winchesters. All you could do now, was sit and watch it all happen.

Standing up, Dean pushed his chair in and walked to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Running his hands through his hair, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" Sammy called earlier, he said he met up with someone he's got some catching up to do. Can you believe that kid?"

" Typical." the demon rolls your eyes for you, and then casually asks, " So we're here all alone tonight?"

" I can tell the way that you want him. Maybe I can toy with him first…you can watch him die doing what you've always wanted him to do." a black caress against your mind, the demon taunted you.

" If you even so much as lie your fingers on him, I'll hunt you down myself!" You screamed at it. The presence was feminine and you could feel her feelings of pleasure mixing with the feeling of want for Dean. It was enough to make you wretch, but the more you strained the harder her ties pulled at you. You'd never felt so helpless before, the demon relished it with ardor.

" Yep, unless you got big plans." Dean answered back, turning on the t.v. with the remote, flipping through channels, looking entirely bored.

" I've got a few big plans." You sit down next to him, one hand resting now on his leg. He glances back and forth between your hand on his thigh and back up to your face.

" Sweetheart, c'mon." he laughs, showing rows of perfectly white teeth. She pulls you away, breaking eye contact with him.

" Dean…I…I have a confession." her timed performance prompting him to sit up straighter and glance at her.

" I know it's wrong, but I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I…want you."

After hearing her say those words to him, you hiss through your teeth but it doesn't do you any good. How could she have twisted something so good, something she had dreamed about doing for months, into something so disgusting? You mentally pleaded with Dean to see it for what it was. He had to. He was silent for a long moment and it gave you hope, hope that he would see straight through the hellfiend's charade and take care of her. Squaring his jaw, he turns and looks into your eyes, really staring at them, but he still doesn't say anything. Feeling the demons impatience rolling over her, the demon willed her body to move forward and catch Dean in a kiss.

The horror coincided with the demons ecstasy, his lips like heaven but her intent like hell. He fisted his hands in your hair firmly and tipped your head back for more leverage on your mouth. Even the intense rightness of the arrangement could not eradicate the knowledge of what you knew was going to come next.

"DEAN!" You screamed at the top of your lungs from inside your own cage that had once been your body. It did not good, the demon kept diving into the luxury of Dean's kisses. " Maybe I'll have fun with this one for a while." the demon chuckled, it's darkness stretching out inside her, restlessly. The cool feel of plastic enclosed around your wrist, Dean was smiling seductively as he led your hand to the bed frame. " And looks like he wants the same." she said delighted.

" I'm so glad you told me how you feel baby. I just have one thing to say to you." Your own voice, sounds the slightest bit breathless and shaky, unlike the pleased little demon who was parading around inside you, already celebrating it's victory. Dean leaned over you, his hands tangling in your hair as he lifted your chin up, pressing another kiss on your lips before whispering "Christo." much to the surprise to both you and the demon.

A smile cracked on Dean's face as he wrangled your free arm down to your chest, the demon roaring to life, using her intense strength to try and buck Dean off you, but he was holding fast. Picking up the discarded journal and pinning you to the bed with his legs, the Latin incantation he read coming out a guttural scream as he strained to keep you down.

" I will kill you Dean Winchester!" Was the last words before her body expelled the black mist. You came to instantly, first wiggling your free hand, fingers brushing against the worn skin of Dean's hand. Moving to where you could move your arm again, he peered down at you, brows furrowing in concern.

" Are you alright?" Your heart thumped wildly in your chest and you could feel the weight of Dean pressing you down into the mattress. Your body was your own again, other than your legs, you could move everything else. You thanked whatever forces were on your side and Dean Winchester. You nod, realizing that he's still waiting on you to answer the question.

" How did you know Dean?" you ask, the air returning to your lungs.

" Please. Like you're ballsy enough to make a confession like that. Beside…you're too vanilla for this." he tapped the handcuff with his pointer finger before hitting the quick release that all the cheapo ones had. You avoided his eyes, trying to look less guilty as charged, on both accounts.

" I think it's time you got the tattoo. We can't risk getting you hurt again." he pulled you to a sitting position, eyes inspecting you thoroughly, checking for any sign of damage. You couldn't believe that after all that, he was more worried about you than he was himself who was about to having a meeting with a knife to the kidney. He gave you a knowing look before pulling you close to him. The slight scent of Jack Daniels mixed with his cologne. He smelt safe, familiar, and you closed your eyes against all the bad thoughts that were swirling around in your mind about all the "what if's" and the " it could have's". Pressing a soft kiss to your forehead he ran one hand down the back of your hair.

" Don't worry about me." he says your name softly before continuing, " I'll worry about you. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, I swear on my life." and that was just what you were afraid of, even if the thought comforted you to your very core. Dean's word was gold.

" We just won't tell Sammy about this….oh and hey by the way, I don't know if that was you or the demon, but A+ on the kissing back there. Damn." Flushing, you tried to scrub the surprised look on your face while also attempting to elbow him in the rib.

" What? I was just saying."


End file.
